Artemis's Revenge
by greekout
Summary: PLEASE R&R, Butler and Artemis go on another adveture this time it is personal, but somthing has occured in his famliy that will change him forever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one, The death

Artemis, Butler said compassionately, "Your mom has been killed in a car bomb, I regret to inform you that it was the Russian Mafia."

Artemis became immersed in a revengeful state of mind; he would spend days with no sleep and very little food. He was hatching a plan to kill the new head of the Russian Mafia Vanstroven. Vanstroven was a cold-blooded killer. Artemis was attempting to monitor Vanstrovens phone calls and e-mails. Luckily Butler, his bodyguard was keeping a close eye on the boy. When Butler finally had enough with Artemis's defiance, he kicked down Artemis's locked door, and dragged the boy out. As soon as Artemis's eyes met sunlight, Butler could finally see what the lack of food, sleep, and sunlight had done to him. He had dark circles under his eyes that drooped down to his nose. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he had his eyes open under water. He could barely stand on his own to feet. His rib cage was as visible as the moon in the night sky. Butler was finally able to get the young boy to talk.

Artemis exploded, he yelled and screamed in anger, "Why did you unlock my door, I have the right to my privacy I hate you."

Artemis ranted on and on, as Butler stood awestruck and watched the boy. Butler had never seen Artemis like this. After his explosion he fell to his knees and wept, he was finally able to get all of his remorse and anger out, even if it was on Butler. As Artemis came to his senses he got up, and asked for some food, it was immediately brought to him. He sat down on the cherry colored wood floor and ate.

To be continued……


	2. A unexpected friend

As Artemis's finished the food he was given, he got up and looked almost back to his normal self. Butler still could see the hatred and sadness in his eyes, but decide to ignore it and carry on like nothing happened.

LEP Recon

Holly Short, the young fairy that has had more dealing with humans then any other fairy alive, was keeping a watch over Artemis. She could sense the pain he was feeling. She knew he was going to do something to the people who killed his mother, but she did not know what. Holly was hoping to the fairy Gods that it did not involve her. (_Authors Note: We all no there would be no story if it did not involve Holly) _

Fowl Manner

Back at Fowl Manner, Artemis and Butler were sitting in the kitchen. And they spent a better half of an hour in silence, witch consisted of Artemis doing nothing but thinking. Butler finally got up the nerve to ask Artemis what he was planning on doing.

Artemis said calmly, "Butler, I would never rush into anything so there is no sense in worrying.

That really did not answer Butler's question but he deiced to let it go until he got further orders. Artemis knew there was only one way he would be able to get close to Vanstroven. He would have to steel a pair of fairy wings one for him and an XXX large for Butler, or make a deal with Holly. He needed the wings because the only access to Vanstroven's million-dollar house was a drainage tube. Witch was on the side of Vanstroven's Mountain witch he had watched 24\7. The problem was what kind of deal was he going to make. He had no leverage, or a way to reach Holly. After all the times he had been able to get to the fairies, they had thought out, and blocked any passage way in to their secluded word. Artemis decided to sleep on it but was woken up by Butler.

Artemis, Butler said quietly, "There is someone here to see you."

Artemis got up rather annoyed to be woken up, but his eyes lit up when he saw who was there. It was none other then Mulch Diggens. Artemis new he was sent by God, what luck. When he needed to reach Holly the most Mulch showed up on his doorstep.

"Mulch", Artemis exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Mulch spoke in a low and horse tone, ("_Must have been all the dirt he had to eat to get up here," Artemis thought)_ "I need money Artemis, I stole some money from a rich couple in Dublin, I was going to trade it for Fairy money to a couple of goblins, but I didn't have enough and there is no where else I can steal from, so I thought I could borrow some from you."

This was perfect for Artemis, he would give Mulch the money and in return Mulch would get him to Holly.


End file.
